darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Grunsh
Seems intelligent... for an ogre. You can't remember exactly why you hate this ogre. I cannot remember who I am. A former servant of the Red Axe. |map = No }} Grunsh is an ogre shaman that plays a significant role in the Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, and Birthright of the Dwarves quests. During the quest, it is revealed that The Red Axe is using Grunsh to cover up their operations and turn Dwarves kidnapped from East Keldagrim (the poor side of Keldagrim) into Chaos dwarves, with the help of gnome technology from Arposandra. History Discovery Some time before the rise of the Red Axe, Grunsh was kidnapped by dwarves and had all memory of his life in Gu'Tanoth erased by a Gnome Emissary working for Hreidmar. The gnome then suggests that, as long as it was told what happened and what to do, it would be an unquestioningly loyal and valuable minion. This is when Hreidmar convinces the ogre that, upon waking up, it was saved by the dwarves from a freezing mountain. As Grunsh had his memory wiped, he believed it and became a valuable asset to the Red Axe. Joining The Red Axe Once awake and partially healed, Grunsh could remember nothing. Grunsh soon proved to be intelligent by ogre standards, capable of casting magic. As dwarves do not use magic, Hreidmar soon saw the value in having a mage on his side and recruited Grunsh as employee #38262. The Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf During the Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, the player attempts to understand the ravings of a drunken dwarf, who the Dwarven Black Guard believes may have information related to the recently departed Red Axe. The player infiltrates a hidden Red Axe facility after some time, only to realise that the dwarf's memory was altered by Grunsh. The dwarf, while exploring the mines in which the Red Axe was hidden, discovered that The Red Axe was working with the gnomes of Arposandra in an effort to gain control of Keldagrim. He was captured by the Red Axe and brainwashed by Grunsh, leaving him with little memory of the incident and craving for beer and kebabs. In his now alcoholic state he would not be believed. The player suffers a similar fate; while observing a procession of artificially manufactured chaos dwarves, they are caught and brainwashed, leaving them with no memory of their discovery. They then go on a drunken rave in the Laughing Miner Pub, effectively rendering any remaining memories unbelievable. Only Commander Veldaban, the commander of the Black Guard regiment in Keldagrim, suspects that their memories may have been altered magically. Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf During the quest, it is revealed that Grunsh had been using his memory magic in order to turn ordinary dwarves into Chaos Dwarves for the Red Axe's vile purposes. Birthright of the Dwarves In Birthright of the Dwarves, the player travels into Grunsh's memory and discovers that he himself was brainwashed by Laneel into believing the Red Axe had rescued him, when in actuality they had kidnapped him from his home of Gu'tanoth and programmed him with false memories so he would serve them. The player has the option to either spare Grunsh (because he was the victim of brainwashing) or else kill him for erasing the memories of so many dwarves. After the quest, if spared, he can be found in Gu'tanoth, and it is revealed that he has once again wiped his own memory to try and forget the terrible things he did while serving the Red Axe. He nevertheless thanks the player, as he feels that they did something nice for him previously, and claims to be enjoying his life in Gu'tanoth. Abilities When the player is caught, they have no time to retaliate, and as a result Grunsh is not engaged in combat. However, if his skills are similar to those of other ogre shamans, Grunsh is capable of powerful magic that makes him almost impossible to defeat. He is known to be able to cast stun spells and alter memories magically. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Keldagrim Category:Antagonists Category:Ogres Category:Bandosians Category:Zamorakians Category:Cutscene characters